A Silent Walk
by dancerlittle
Summary: What happens when Troy Bolton loses the closest thing to him? One Shot


**A/N: Two teenagers were killed in my town earlier this week by a car wreck. I sat down and starting typing and this is what came out of my babble.**

**Feedback would be wonderful . . . thank you to all my amazing readers. You guys are the awesome ones!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**January 20****th****, 2007**

Pulling the car to a gentle stop, he opened the car door and stepped out into the still wet grass. Clutching a dozen of coral roses, her favorite, he took his time walking to the final resting place.

Tears clogged his crystal blue eyes as he thought about all the good times he had spent with her. Two years; that's all they got to spend together as boyfriend and girlfriend. 18 years old and she was gone; she died too young.

His thoughts moved onto the night he got the frightful call. It was just after 11 pm, thirty minutes after she left his house. Her mom's sobs were evident the moment he picked up the phone.

"_Michelle, you need to calm down. What's wrong?" Worried crept up in his throat as he listened to the sobs of his girlfriend's mother on the other end._

"_It's Gabi . . ." She squeaked out before shuffling was heard._

"_Troy . . . what did mom all tell you?" Gabi's younger brother, Brandon asked as tears brimmed his eyes._

"_She just said it's Gabi. What's wrong Brandon?" _

"_Gabi was killed instantly tonight, Troy. She was crossing Albers Street when another car smashed into her car."_

_Hearing those words, Troy collapsed in tears and confusion on why just thirty minutes ago, was the last time he saw his girlfriend alive._

Continuing on his way, his eyes searched for the grave marker he knew was there. Clutching the roses, he found it before hastily sitting down in the grass.

Putting the roses on the ground, he just sat there and let the good times him and Gabi had.

"_You're such a stud." Grinning, she threw her arms around his shoulder before leaning over and kissing his cheek._

"_I know . . . I've heard the girls talking about it at school." Her eyes flashed a green light of jealously before smiling brightly._

"_Oh yeah? Well there's a big difference between them and me." _

"_Oh yea and what is that?" Lacing their fingers together, he gave hers a quick squeeze before waiting for her reply._

"_I've got you," Pausing, she leaned over and kissed his lips. "While they are on the outside, looking in."_

_Throwing his head back, a loud laugh escaped his mouth as she joined in giggling. "I love you."_

"_And I love you too, my stud muffin."_

His eyes read over the stone monument stuck in the ground. _**Gabriella Alena Montez December 21**__**st**__**, 1989 – January 15**__**th**__**, 2007. Beloved Daughter, Friend, and Girlfriend, you will be forever missed**_

Wiping the tears away that had managed to fall, Troy took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Gabi . . . I miss you so much. There are no words on how angry I am that you're gone. You are my life; now, forever, and always. I'll always love you. You have a special part of my heart that no one will ever be able to access."

Pushing off the ground, Troy took one more look at the grave marker before heading back to his SUV. Getting in, he cranked the engine before slowly pulling away.

Not really paying attention to where he was going, he sighed as he pulled the car along the side of the road. He had managed to drive to the place where the accident had happened.

Seeing three other cars and about 15 people hugging each other, Troy got out of the car and headed to comfort the individuals there.

"Troy!" Looking to his right, he saw two younger faces he knew quite well.

Opening his arms, he felt Abby, Gabi's younger sister, rush into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt the rush of hot tears on his t-shirt. "Shh . . ."

Trying to give some comfort to the 13 year old girl, Troy rubbed his hand up and down her back comforting. Looking over, he saw Brandon, Gabi's 16 year old brother, standing looking at the memorial with his hand stuffed in his pockets.

Pulling back, Abby looked at Troy with wide, red, tear stained eyes. "Are you going to be ok, little bit?"

Nodding her head, Troy smiled before slipping his hand in hers before walking closer to Brandon. "Hey Brandon. How's your mom holding up?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he put gave Troy a quick hug before pulling back. "She's trying to be strong but she spends a lot of time in her bedroom. She doesn't know what to do."

Nodding his head, Troy agreed. "I think that's how a lot of us are feeling. How are you and Abby holding up?"

Looking between the siblings, Troy figured there was something they weren't telling him. "We have our moments. It hasn't sunk in; a lot of people have been coming by the house so we haven't been alone as a family yet."

"It's the same at my house. I wish everyone would just leave me and my family alone but they keep coming. You guys can come over to the house if you want."

Nodding, Brandon looked at Troy, whom he had always thought of an older brother. "We'll keep that in mind. Will you come over and see mom eventually?"

"Yeah I will. I think we're coming over tonight to see you guys."

"Mom has some things she wants to give you . . ." Trailing off, Brandon shook his head.

Leaving the siblings to be alone, Troy's shoes squeaked as he walked closer to the memorial. Several of their friends had taken down the notes, well wishes, and memories, and given them to Troy to keep. Flowers littered the ground while a cross was driven into the ground as a permanent memorial for the girl who was strictly in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Letting his fingers caress the worn down wood, Troy shook his head trying to prevent the tears from falling. Feeling someone place their hand on his shoulder, Troy turned around and smiled slight at the sight of their friends.

"Hey guys." Turning his eyes back to the cross, a quiet voice pulled him back.

"Troy . . . we're so sorry." Accepting the hug from the usual ice princess, tears fell down the face of the sad individuals.

"Thanks . . . I don't know what I'm going to do." Not bothering to wipe the tears, Troy looked at the six individuals.

"You're going to move on . . . live your life to the fullest. She wouldn't want you sitting around moping. You're going to keep her memory alive and make a difference in the world." Chad whispered looking at his best friend.

"She's my life. I can't move on without her. She's my first and only love and I don't know what to do."

"You're going to lean on your friends and family for help. We're here for you Troy. You are NOT going to be alone in this." Taylor placed her hand on his arm before looking into his blue eyes.

Nodding his head, Troy knew his friends were right but it was hard knowing his girlfriend, the love of his life, wasn't going to be by his side.

"She's up in Heaven right now, smiling down at you right now. She's your guardian angel now; the one who is going to keep your butt outta trouble; the one who is going to be the one keeping a careful eye on you; the one who is never going to stop loving you." Zeke's words caused a laugh out of Troy's mouth, the first one since the fateful night.

"She was coming from my house. If I would have held her in my arms for five minutes more . . . or kissed her a couple of more times, she still would be here."

"You don't know that Troy. You can't play the what if game. Now we've got to rely on memories and good times to help us through." Jason looked at Troy with gentle eyes.

"I know but dammit I miss her. I said I love you to her only two times that day. I should have said it more to her. What if she died not knowing I loved her?"

Putting both of his strong hands on his best friend's shoulders, Chad looked Troy squarely in the eyes. "Dammit man; Gabriella knew you loved her. She knew it everyday when she woke up. No matter how many times you told her, she knew you meant the world to you. She knew your world revolved around her."

Letting the words sink in, Troy accepted the hugs Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor gave him. They whispered words of strength as he pulled back and wiped the stray tears from his eyes.

"I don't know what to do . . ." Feeling so damn helpless, Troy turned to my friends hoping they would have the answers.

"You're going to grieve then move on. You're going to keep her memory alive; you're going to make a difference. Lock her in your heart and never let her go; that's what you're going to do Troy."

Shifting his bright tear filled blue eyes, he focused on the wooden cross while all the activity around him faded.

_**6:00 pm**_

Finding the door unlocked to the house, Troy pushed it open before stepping inside. So many memories flooded back to him as he stood in the entry way. We had so many tickle fights and good night kisses here.

Sounds of sobs reached my ears before walking into the kitchen. Michelle Montez stood at the kitchen sink, her shoulders shaking with sobs, while holding Gabi's senior picture.

"Michelle . . ." Quietly calling her name, Troy tried not to scare her. Closing the distance, Troy walked closer to his girlfriend's mom.

"Troy . . . Brandon and Abby said you were coming by. How are you doing?" Gathering him into a hug, fresh tears fell down his pale, saddened face.

"I'm doing ok at the moment. I was at the gravesite and the accident site earlier talking with everyone. There are so many messages and notes at both sites."

Nodding her head, she pulled back and looked at the young man in front of her. "I haven't had time to make my way up there. People have been constantly dropping by the house."

"It's the same at my place but I've been avoiding them. Talking to them makes it that more real that she's gone."

Shaking her head, fresh tears fell down the older woman's face. "It hasn't sunk in yet Troy. I can't believe I've lost my baby girl."

Hugging her again, we cried for the hole in our hearts that had yet to be mended. "Everyone keeps saying sorry but truthfully it hasn't healed anything. Sorry can't bring her back."

"They said it because it's the easiest thing to say. Truthfully, people don't know what to say when someone dies."

Quietness crept over us as Troy looked at the stack of mail that had piled up over the last few days. "What's this?"

Picking up an envelope, Troy saw it was addressed to Gabi. Looking at the returned address, his eyes went wide when Troy read Duke University.

"That came in the mail the other day. I didn't have the heart to open it."

"May I?" Looking up, Troy saw her nod before pushing off the chair. "I'm going to go up to her room."

Smiling a faint smile, Michelle called his attention. "Feel free to take whatever you want, Troy. I'm not going to tear apart her room but take things that remind you of her. There's a box on her bed for you."

"Thank you Michelle." Turning, Troy walked slowly up the stairs before walking into Gabi's room.

The scent of her perfume still hung in the air as he stepped inside. He had to smile at how orderly her room was. Everything had it's place and Gabi would get mad if you took something out and left it out.

"_TROY!" Yelling his name, Gabi looked at him with anger._

"_What? I didn't do anything." Turning to look at his angry girlfriend, Troy seriously feared his life at the moment._

"_Put it back. Don't get things out then let me lay. You know it's a pet peeve."_

"_Geez Gabs take a chill pill. I'm sorry." Dropping a kiss on her cheek, she sighed before looking at him._

"_I'm sorry too. I just don't like it when someone messed up my system." Her eyes fell to the carpet while he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_I know it's a pet peeve but I forget sometimes. Forgive me?" Pushing forward a puppy dog face, she couldn't up but to forgive him._

"_I do forgive you. I love you Troy Alowishus Bolton."_

"_Not the middle name. I love you Gabriella Alena Montez."_

Sitting in the middle of her bed, he turned the envelope around in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he slid his finger under the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_**Dear Miss Montez,**_

_**We would like to congratulate you on your accomplishments and would like to offer you a place in the class of 2011 at Duke University.**_

Clutching the note closer to his heart, Troy looked upward. "You did it babe. You got into your dream school."

Opening the box, Troy laid the acceptance letter in the bottom before walking around the room. Picking up a couple of things, he returned to the side of the bed.

Putting the things on the comforter, Troy smiled faintly. Troy had collected her favorite bottle of perfume, her charm bracelet he had gotten her for her 18th birthday, the love notes he had written her, and the Romeo and Juliet book they had made notes in.

Looking around the room once more, Troy picked up the box and headed downstairs. Looking into the kitchen, he nodded to Michelle.

"What did the letter say?"

"She got in. She did it." Fresh tears fell down Michelle's face while Troy looked on.

"I knew she would. Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah I think I did. I'm going to go but I'll be by later to check up on you."

"Thanks Troy for everything. It's just too bad you and Gabi didn't have more time together."

Turning, Troy heard those words before walking outside into the bright sunshine. Clutching the box tightly, he walked the short distance between her house and his.

"I love you, now, forever, and always. You'll always have my heart."

* * *

**It was just a little thing I typed up. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!**


End file.
